


Naiad

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: Deep in an enchanted forest, Harry finds a magical pool inhabited by a beautiful naiad. In mythology, all naiads, or water nymphs, divine nature spirits, are female. Of course, Draco must be the exception. ;-)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the 2016 Harry/Draco Art Fest for a prompt by aikawa_akihiko.

**Author's Note:**

> Please [click here](http://hd-fanart.livejournal.com/805410.html) to leave a comment on the H/D Art Fest post on LiveJournal.


End file.
